Enjoy Your Stay
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: Enjoy your stay... while it lasts. Summer is no more for the Powerpuffs, when they are driven out to the middle of nowhere to attend summer school. Their school, Countryside Acadamy, may just be the start of their problems,with its shady figures and secrets. If that's not enough, three rather rowdy boys might just be joining in their endevors.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Bro Mari's story ****Enjoy Your Stay****! I promise you, it will be a good one! I honestly have no idea what will happen, only the strange brain of Mari knows…but I wish she would tell me! I'm really excited to see what comes next! Unfortunately, she doesn't have her own account, but I let her use mine! (Cuz I'm just that nice of a friend! lol, well, sometimes…XD) Anyway, she is an amazingly talented writer, who just stuns me with whatever she writes! And I'm sure she'll have that effect on you guys too! Oh, and neither of us own the PPG, just thought I'd throw that in there! So, without further delay, I present you with ****Enjoy Your Stay****! Now… READ ON!**

**Chapter 1**

**BlossomPOV**

"Bubbles, for god sake if you're not down here in _five minutes -"_

"One minute! I'm still fixing my hair!" An excited squeak called down to us.

Buttercup sighed in annoyance. "I'll cut off your pigtails in your sleep." She finished under her breath.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and turned to the small mirror hanging on the wall to adjust my pathetic excuse for a ponytail. I had been woken up this morning unnecessarily early by the unbearable forces that are my sisters. In other words, Bubbles and Buttercup came into my room at five o'clock and started hitting me in the head with my own pillows.

To say I wasn't excited for today was more than an understatement. I'd rather be anywhere else, especially still in bed, but I know I can't because I'm the one who was stupid enough to sign us up for this.

"Are you ready for your first day of summer school, Blossom?" The professor's voice was filled with interest as he served the last of the food and motioned for us to come and eat.

We sat down and Buttercup started plowing into her pancakes while I reached for the orange juice.

_Not really._ "Uh, yes professor it sounds fun." _About as much fun as listening to Bubbles talk about her makeup collection._ "I can't wait." _Yeah I can._ "And I'm so glad I can get some classes over with during summer so I don't have to do them during the year_." Nah, I'd rather watch paint dry. _

Buttercup snorted loudly around her pancakes and rolled her eyes at me. "Are you kidding me? I could be doing a million different things besides this! In my opinion, this whole idea is fu-" she faltered, as if she just realized the professor was in the room. _"Full of laughter and surprises!" _I could see her physically cringing as she covered up her curse. It had become a usual thing for her these days. I really didn't mind, but I never felt the need to swear unless I was extremely mad.

I smirked at her over the table and she glared back before suddenly becoming a lot more interested in her bacon.

The professor, completely oblivious responded with, "That's wonderful girls; it's nice for you three to get out and meet new people instead of being couch potatoes all summer." Both Buttercup and I were about to protest when Bubbles came bounding down the stairs and skipped to her seat.

"Are you kidding me?" Buttercup nearly choked. She was gaping at Bubble's hair, her long curly blonde pigtails swinging and brushing the tops of her shoulders. It looked like it always did.

"What?" Bubbles asked innocently as she took a big bite of her pancakes.

"Your…you…how could…but…_forty-five minutes!_" she sputtered, waving her hands frantically at Bubble's head. "It couldn't have taken you that long to 'fix' your hair!"

"Hair is very fragile, Buttercup and it takes time." Bubble shrugged like it was the simplest concept in the world. "Maybe I could, uh, help you out with that sometime." She eyed Buttercup's short black hair that flared out slightly at the ends. I called it a pixie cut sometimes to burst her bubble.

"Yeah, I'll ask when I join the circus!"

They continued their bickering all the way through breakfast and the long car ride. The professor didn't try to stop them. He has always told us we should work out our problems with each other. Yeah, I'm surprised we haven't killed each other in the past sixteen years.

My eyes drifted out the window as we drove further away from Townsville. We were going to a private summer school for two months. I know it sounds crazy (and believe me I just realized this morning) but it's actually going to be pretty helpful in the long run…I guess. We're going to take the same courses we do in school, so we'll be much more prepared and wont stress as much. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but now I'm starting to regret it.

I was trying to convince myself that Townsville wouldn't be safe without us, but with all the criminals in jail, there really isn't a reason not to go. The only villain we haven't seen is Mojo Jojo. It's been over a year since he last tried to wreak havoc.

So with all of this knowledge against me, I'm forcing myself to accept the fact that this summer is totally going to blow.

Eventually, Bubbles and Buttercup calmed down and the surrounding area started to change. What was once tall buildings were now large, shady trees. Parking lots and parks were cornfields. It wasn't like it was deep in the country, but a town, even smaller than Townsville. I knew we were getting close because the professor shut off the low music of the radio and concentrated more on which direction he was going.

I didn't know what the school looked like. The only thing I was told was that it was a private school to attend and the application you sent in - that had all your previous school information on it- was carefully looked at and determined whether you qualified or not. You wouldn't believe how shocked I was that all three of us received a letter of acceptance. I thought it was strange at first, but let it go after Buttercup said I was being paranoid.

Suddenly my shoulder was being shaken violently and I looked up in surprise and annoyance to Bubbles, not looking at me but at the colossal building in front of us. It was absolutely _huge._ It was a brick structure that looked fairly old but newly refurbished. It stretched far across the country land and reminded me more of a college campus instead of a high school. However, there weren't any separate buildings, but it was all connected which made it seem even larger in size. It looked at least three stories tall and all across the premises was a large chain link fence. My eyes narrowed. Why was somebody going to escape? It wasn't like we couldn't fly over it, but still.

The professor pulled into a large gate that opened automatically for us. I looked behind me to see Buttercup's face of awe that matched mine and Bubbles that glowed excitement.

I looked around at the large parking lot we were pulling in to. It was a large circle shape that you drove in to pull up to the curb, and then went back around to leave the same gate we entered from. The grass was a healthy bright green that had wildflowers dotting it in certain areas. The patch of grass in the center of the driving circle had a large, glamorous fountain in it. And in front of the tall door was large black letter engraved in a stone plate.

_WELCOME TO COUNTRYSIDE ACADAMY_

I grimaced. I'm not really sure why, it just feels appropriate. I looked around at the people walking in the grass, reading in the sun, and talking to friends in groups. There was even a basketball court where some guys were playing a game.

"Come on Blossom! Hurry up!" Buttercup said impatiently. I scrambled out of the car to find the two of them already getting their bags out of the trunk.

"Do you girls need any help finding your way?" The professor asked, still in the car.

"Nah, I think we can figure it out, thanks professor!" Bubbles said cheerfully, holding her powder blue suitcase.

"Okay then, remember now-"

"We know professor, no using our powers here." I supplied.

"Unless it's necessary." Buttercup added with a mocking smirk. I rolled my eyes as I clutched my pink case to my chest.

"Alright girls well," he took another glance at the school. "Keep in touch and have a good time." He started to pull away.

"We will! Bye!" the three of us responded in unison.

I sighed and turned around to look at our home for the next two months. I had to crane my neck to see everything. I glanced back at the tall fence once more. Then a movement caught my eye. I turned to see a girl staring at us from across the grassy area. She had dark hair and eyes and they were locked on us. It wasn't a curious look, just a blank stare that made my eyes narrow and muscles tense. I looked across the parking lot to see a man with black hair giving us the same look, but quickly averting his gaze when our eyes met, and continued his conversation with a student.

I turned my attention back to my sisters who were chattering eagerly.

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling." I interrupted.

"Oh give it a rest would ya?" Buttercup said. "We're here now so stop complaining."

"Yeah Blossom, it's gonna be so fun! I think they even got a pool here!" Bubbles hopped lightly in place in anticipation.

Did these people remember that this was actually school? There making it sound like a vacation.

I looked back to over where the girl was, but she was gone. Hmm, so was the man. I shook my head and brushed off the feelings. I turned back to my sisters.

"Okay, let's go."

We picked up our suitcases and started towards the entrance of Countryside Academy.

Too bad we didn't notice the red, blue, and green streaks across the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is readers! Chappie 2, quite amazing if I do say so myself… Marisa, you are so amazing. Love you bro! Anyway…READ ON!**

**Chapter 2**

I was struck by a refreshing gust of cold air conditioning as the three of us stepped into the doorway. My low heels clacked on the perfectly polished, white floor. I looked up in amazement at how tall the ceiling appeared. It looked very old and ancient, and made me feel very small in comparison. I looked back at Buttercup and Bubbles to see them looking around with wide eyes too.

"Come on let's find our room." I ushered. There were people _everywhere._ Some had luggage like use but most were wandering with friends, chatting excitedly.

Buttercup pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the back pocket of her jeans and handed it to me. I unfolded it to look at our schedules and room number. _Hmm, it looks like we are in section D, room 22. _

There were four large hallways that extended from the center where we were. I automatically noticed they were marked by a letter engraved in the wall. Letters A through D from what I saw. I grabbed Bubble's wrist and Buttercup's jacket sleeve and led them towards the last hallway.

As we walked down it, the lighting would become dimmer and be replaced with candles on the walls. We went up a few flights of stairs until we came to a hall that was evenly spaced out with door after door.

I took a deep breath and continued until the three of us came across door number 22. We weren't given a key so I assumed it was unlocked when I reached out and turned the knob. It was completely dark inside and before I could step in, Buttercup came from behind me.

"Why the hell is it so dark? Jeez…" she grumbled as she walked in and started feeling for a light switch. Bubbles and I followed, doing the same.

Finally, one of them obviously found it because we were suddenly surrounded by light. It wasn't bright, but you could see everything clearly. The room wasn't huge. Just enough for us to walk around without feeling stuffy. The walls were a light gray and it was decorated with several paintings and vases. There were three full size beds with identical black sheets and had a light curtain surrounding it. There were also three matching dressers for all of us, but we had to share a bathroom. Well that's what is going to be the death of us.

"Well this is pretty…cozy." Bubbles tried as she eyed her bed. We haven't slept in the same room since we were little.

"Yeah well deal with it, princess." Buttercup huffed as she dumped her suitcase on a bed and started removing her jacket. "I'm going to have to deal with your snoring."

_"I don't snore!" _

"Hey girls, check this out." I interrupted. On my dresser was a large manila envelope. I picked it up dumped the contents on my bed. I grabbed the first thing my eyes landed on and was faced with elegant writing.

_**Good afternoon students. We are exceptionally delighted for your presence in our school. We hope so far that you are satisfied with your surroundings. Everything you will need is provided to you. We pride ourselves with having the absolute best environment for our pupils. **_

_** You shall be given your textbooks at a later time; however you have already received your uniforms which reside in your closet.**_

__I looked at a small door that I hadn't noticed and Buttercup suddenly groaned. They were reading over my shoulder.

_**These are to be worn **__**at all times**__** during the school hours. There are no exceptions. Those school hours are from eight am to three pm. There are no excuses for tardiness. Schools days are from Monday through Friday. The weekends are free to you to spend them how you wish **__**on our grounds.**__** Lunch hour is from twelve to one o'clock and you must meet in the large cafeteria for students only. **_

_** As for the later hours, it is expected for all students to be working on school work after three o'clock. Lights are out ten pm exactly. Doors are not to be locked for any purpose, for safety reasons. Any students found out of their dorms after hours will face unwelcome consequences. **_

_** Inside this envelope you will also find your class schedule, a description of your classes, and a map of the school. **_

_**Tonight is a special evening for our new students. A dinner is going to be served for everyone at exactly seven o'clock. Students must wear their new uniforms and be respectable to their classmates as we welcome them to their new home. **_

_** Congratulations to all and let's make this a session to remember!**_

_** Head Principal,**_

_** Mr. Joplin**_

___Well that was odd. _That was all I could think as I reread the document.

"That doesn't sound very comforting." Bubbles piped up.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to make the best of it I guess." I murmured.

I looked at the clock. It was only four forty-five. That gave us plenty of time to unpack and get cleaned up. We all started immediately. Bubbles, being herself, brought some of her stuffed animals and placed them all over the room. I didn't blame her. This room was pretty dark and we were used to a lot of color.

Most of our clothes were put away in drawers, when Buttercup suddenly shouted from the closet. Bubbles and my head snapped towards her direction.

Buttercup stumbled out, her face of pure horror as she gripped a fabric in her hand.

"Look at this!" she said outraged. _"Look at it!"_ she held up a dark plaid skirt and a matching sweater. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Buttercup's wardrobe usually just consisted of sweats, jeans, band shirts, and sneakers. Wearing a skirt would be her version of pure torture. Bubbles however, wouldn't mind the skirt, but would the dark color.

I was about an hour later and I told my sister's I would take a shower first. Bubble's offered to finish unpacking for me and even though I don't want stuffed animals all over my bed, I gave in and let her. After my shower, I felt much more relaxed as I brushed my wet hair. I had brought my uniform in with me, plus a light pink button down Bubbles handed me. I undid the first button so my neck wouldn't be strangled, as the light fabric popped out from under my sweater. The skirt was a decent length. It grazed my knee when I brushed the material down. I made my red pony tail nicer than it was this morning, and tied my favorite red ribbon around the elastic.

When I came out, Bubbles and Buttercup were already dressed. They took a shower this morning, but I woke up late and didn't have time. Both were wearing a button down like mine under their sweater, except Bubble's was a bright blue, and Buttercup's was a dark green. Buttercup was trying to get the hang of the one inch heels of the dress shoes we had to wear and Bubbles was braiding her hair so it swept over her shoulder.

I slipped on my shoes and we started down the hallway. It wasn't long before others started to surround us as well, all in uniform. When we got into the 'cafeteria' we were all lined up with others, and told to sit at the many tables spread out in the large room.

We were served food and I felt kind of odd as I ate. It was like I was waiting for something to happen. My eyes continued to scan the room, yet there was no sign of any threat. I decided to let it go as I finished the meal. It really wasn't too horrible. When everyone was finished, there was a quiet chatter throughout the room. I was talking to my sisters about the classes and Buttercup kept complaining and tugging at the hem of her skirt. Suddenly, a loud ringing sound echoed through the room. Everyone grew silent and turned their attention towards the man standing up front, holding a fork and champagne glass.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" It was the man who I saw earlier outside. He had slightly gray hair with white streaks running through it, and was wearing a long dark purple robe. He had a slight accent to his voice, but I couldn't make it out.

"I am Principal Joplin. Let me start off by saying I am _so_ glad you are here in my school and congratulations for being accepted. As some of you may know this is a very special private school that takes exceptional talent to participate in. There are only a few hundred of you. I'm looking forward to seeing how each and every one of you…progress…in these next two months." He paused, his eyes crinkled in delight as he smiled gently to the crowd. His eyes lingered on our section for a fraction of a second.

"All of you should have already read over you letter and be aware of the rules." His voice suddenly became serious. "It is very important to understand that these rules are to be followed at all times. No exceptions.

"Now with all of this said, you all should get some sleep. First day tomorrow and you need to get your rest. So let's make this a session to remember, and" he paused and his eyes swept over us again. _"Enjoy your stay."_

With that, we were all dismissed to go to bed. Today was Thursday, so we would have one day of classes before the weekend. Actually, I was finding myself looking forward to going to class. This place was kind of mysterious and I wanted to look around.

"That guy was creepy." Bubbles said when we got back to our room.

"I know right? I thought the same." Buttercup said, rushing to the closet, probably looking for something to change in to.

"I was wondering why he kept staring at us…did you guys think so?" I asked, taking off my sweltering sweater and straitening my blouse.

"I know! I wasn't sure at first, but your right." Buttercup came out, in her basketball shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"Eh, I don't know. He seems to care about everyone's education and stuff. Maybe he's just one of those excited for school work." Bubbles made a face as she spoke.

"Let's forget about it. I'm tired." I said as I went into the bathroom to change into my gray cotton shorts and pink tank top. I came back out and started to pick stuffed animals that had been scattered across my bed. I narrowed my eyes at Buttercup's animal free bed. She smirked back and pretended to fall asleep. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bear I had kicked to the floor and chucked it at her head.

"Hey!"

I giggled and settled into my comfortable bed. You couldn't see through the curtain from the outside, but you could from inside. I stared up at the ceiling as I listened to my sisters' soft breathing.

A lot of things went through my mind as I lay there. I wondered how Townsville was doing, how the professor was getting along, why the chain link fences were necessary, if summer school would be just as boring as normal school, the principal's weird excited attitude, Bubbles really did kind of snore…

Suddenly I heard a loud, muffled thump. I'd grown accustomed to the silence of the room so the unexpectedness of the sound caused me to gasp and sit up in my bed quickly. I sat still, my eyes gazing carefully at my surroundings. Nothing happened, and Bubbles and Buttercup seemed to noticed nothing at all as they continued sleeping.

_Hmm, maybe it's time for a little exploring. _My mind mused. I usually followed the rules that were given to me; however, beneath the good girl is a lot of curiosity. I liked knowing what was going on around me, and if the sound was created by a simple mouse, I wanted to know.

I slowly and silently slipped out of bed and tip toed to the door, avoiding any sound to wake my sisters. I crept to the door and turned the knob and risking a peek outside. Nothing. Except for the candles not being lit, the corridor looked exactly the same, besides having an uneasy stillness to it.

I closed the door behind me as I scanned the darkness. I never really liked the dark. It naturally made me edgy. I shook my head lightly and was about to walk down the hall when I heard the sound again, except louder.

I couldn't control the small squeak that escaped me as I forced myself against the wall and looked from side to side, in attempt to try to make myself not as obvious.

I half expected a creepy hall monitor, ready to give me a week's detention. Even though it wouldn't really surprise me, I still almost rolled my eyes at myself.

When my breathing had calmed down, I stepped away from the stone wall and looked both ways before continuing. I had almost reached the corner when I felt a small breeze of air.

It was a simple caress of cold. It drifted across my shoulder blades and caused my hair to move slightly in its direction. However, the speed at which it happened, and realization that there were no windows that caused me to gasp loudly and turn around, prepared for anything.

However, I was faced with no one. Suspicious, I stepped forward, my stance tensed even more. Then I felt the breeze once more behind me. I turned again and let out a breath of frustration.

_Nothing. What's going on?_

It was like I was being toyed with. I didn't like it one bit. My hands were balled at my sides, teeth gritted, knees bent ready to pounce, and eyes narrowed. I waited for something, anything, to make its appearance.

Then…

_Swoosh_

Once…more…

I didn't move. I wanted to make it happen first. I stood motionless, and ready. There was something, or someone _there_. That's when something happened that make goose bumps crawl on my flesh and was so surprising, it made me feel like I'd been slapped in shock.

My hair was slowly being brushed away from my back and a warm breath brushed the back of my neck as a deep, smooth voice assaulted my presence.

_"Hello Bloss."_


End file.
